All it Takes is a Moment
by WhatAreNarglesFor
Summary: Hermione Granger musters up enough courage to stand up to a vicious bully, surprising not only herself with her bravery, but also peaking the interest of the best Seeker in the World: Viktor Krum. The two quickly develop a strange but wonderful friendship, experience many firsts together, and maybe even fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: A Moment of Courage

**I don't own anything that you recognize :)**

Chapter 1: A moment of courage

Hermione Granger had her face buried in her book, as she so often did. She had always been able to lose herself in words, but it was becoming nearly impossible as of late, with the tournament going on and all. She was unsurprisingly in the library, which was usually a quiet and safe home away from home of sorts for her, but whispers from all around the room were rattling through her ears, making the library just about unbearable. She'd had just about enough of it. Among the quiet gossip she heard "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet." Hermione winced a little at words, especially because whoever had spoken them was most likely talking about Harry. Nobody had expected him to excel at the first task, but he had. And he had become a superstar all over again.

It seemed that everyone was talking about him, some people to his face with words of encouragement, others behind his back with words that were far from encouraging. As if on cue with Hermione's thoughts, a pretty blonde Slytherin girl jeered "I must say, I'm a little disappointed that nobody has died yet or even been injured. It would be far more entertaining for the audience and it would be nice if we could be rid of that stupid Harry Potter." Hermione felt her face flush, anger blooming in her chest. Before she realized what exactly she was doing, she slammed her book shut with a definitive THUD, and stormed over to the Slytherin girl. "Excuse me? Are you saying that you hope that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, gets killed? Purely for your own entertainment?" The girl gaped at Hermione, clearly not expecting the verbal attack, but quickly recomposed herself and taunted back, slowly drawing out each word "Well, I suppose it wouldn't have to be Potter in particular, I'm sure we could do without that pathetic Delacour half breed, and nobody would morn if that ogre of a Russian…" Hermione cut her off, her voice rising significantly, "How dare you! You… you… Dimwitted cockroach!" Hermione turned before the girl could respond, incredulous at what she had just done. She decided to give the girl one last piece of her mind while there was a little bit of bravely left in her . She threw the girl on icy glare from over her shoulder, "Viktor Krum is Bulgarian, by the way. If you had even half a brain you'd know that." Her eyes lingered on the girl for a second longer, taking in that glorious, stunned expression before returning to her seat. All of her courage had dissipated and she buried her face in her book once more, this time more the hide her embarrassment than anything else.

She tried to let the words sweep her away into a world where she didn't hear the whispers and hisses, where nobody was trying to kill her best friends and most definitely where she hadn't done what she just did. How stupid of her! She was so mortified, the burn in her cheeks hadn't gone away since she sat down and she felt like she had to leave, but that her legs may very well betray her if she tried to stand. After a few minutes of internal debate, she decided to hastily throw her books in her bag and half walk, half run out the door before she absolutely died of humiliation. She clumsily bumped into the doorway on her way out, and her slow shuffle quickly turned into a mad dash. Unbeknownst to her, the vicious Slytherin girl was not the only one who watched her on her way out. A young Bulgarian man with an intense stare watched the clumsy witch, completely absorbed in her every move.

 **This is the first story I've ever written, so please leave reviews, let me know what you think and if I should continue on. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Moment of Intrigue

**I still don't own anything you recognize!**

Chapter 2: A moment of intrigue.

Viktor Krum couldn't stop the low chuckle that brewed in his throat as the clumsy witch bumped in to the door frame. He wasn't laughing at her, he never would after seeing so many others doing just that, but laughing at the contrast between her brave speech and her hasty, bumbling retreat.

He had been watching this girl in the library for several days now, intrigued by her intent eyes and wild hair. The longer he watched her, the more he was entranced by everything about her. She was clearly brilliant, the top of her class he'd heard, and happy enough to spend time with her books and her thoughts, which was absolutely fine by him! He had also thought that she had no idea who he was, until he was proven wrong just movements ago. She had never really looked at him, other than that one beautiful time when he entered his name in the Goblet, never fawned over him, never even approached him. That in itself had intrigued Viktor, but to know that she actually did know of him and still didn't seem to care stirred a fierce curiosity within him. Who was this girl? He simply had to know.

He abruptly rose from his seat. Several squealing girls dispersed in to the snaking shelves of the library as he strode by. He ignored the giggling girls as best as he could, one far more interesting girl on his mind. He decided to head outside because even if he didn't find his mystery girl out there, the sharp winds and cool air would deter his stalkers. He let his feet carry him forward and dove in to his thoughts. "Where could she possibly have gone?" He thought of the great hall, of the Gryffindor common room, of her own room even, which brought a faint heat to his cheeks, but decided that she most likely would have avoided all those places simply to hide her obvious embarrassment from anyone she might run in to. He was desperately racking his brain when he looked up and realized that his feet had carried him to the shore of the lake. He gasped audibly when a mere 20 feet away from him, perched precariously on a large rock, was the girl.

 **Please share your thoughts with me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment of Surprise

**I still don't own anything that you recognize!**

Chapter 3: A moment of surprise

Hermione sniffled one last time, determined to stop the tears. She honestly wasn't even sure why she was crying. That girl deserved to be told off! Didn't she? Besides Hermione had only been standing up for her best friend, and for Viktor Krum, for whatever reason. She had no reason to feel so guilty or embarrassed, or anything other than pleased for that matter! On the other hand…

A sudden urge to run as far away as possible overcame Viktor. He turned away from the girl and shuffled a few feet before stopping and facing the girl once again. He was stunned to find that his shyness and fear were winning the war in his head. He was Viktor bloody Krum for God's sake! He wasn't afraid of anything, not even dragons! He silently cursed himself for being such a coward, but no matter how hard he tried, his feet simply would not move. "C'mon Viktor," he pleaded with himself, "you're being ridiculous. What's the worst that could happen?" His mind was flooded with flashing images: her running away in fear, her completely ignoring him, even her giving him a good smack in the face for overstepping boundaries. Among all of these horrible hypothetical endings, one pleasant possibility stood out. The fact that she may even entertain a conversation with him was enough to coax his frozen feet in the right direction.

She was still enveloped in her own thoughts when Viktor finally managed to approach her. She was so wrapped up in her own little world, however, that she didn't even hear him get close, so she was completely taken by surprise when she heard a deep, throaty "hello" coming from behind her shoulder. Before she even knew what was happening, she found herself hurtling towards the ground. She winced audibly and prepared to hit the cold, hard ground. With a start, she realized that she had stopped falling, but that she hadn't hit the ground like she expected. Surprised, she forced her eyes open, only to become more confused by what she found. She was floating about a foot off of the ground, strong and sturdy hands holding her up. Her eyes searched frantically, and landed wonderingly on the face of the man who both startled and saved her.

 **Please review and share your thoughts with me. This story is more for me than anything else, but I'd still love to know what you think!**


End file.
